The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACyapxe2x80x99 (not patented), with an unnamed seedling (not patented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the high centered flower form and long cutting stems of the female parent, combined with the dark, glossy foliage, good disease resistance and vigorous, upright growth of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Soft cream, blushed pink flower color;
2. Large, high centered flowers;
3. Vigorous, upright growth;
4. Dark green, semi-glossy leaves;
5. Good disease resistance; and
6. Long cutting stems.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.